Race Against time Maximum Ride Story
by slytherinmarauder
Summary: Fang has left the flock. Max Depressed, Loosing all hope Fang Temptation leads him home. max is about to do something stupid, will fang get back in time?
1. The story:

**Race against time. Max & Fang.**

**Hey guys, so this is my first fic!**

***mini happy dance***

**And since I'm a MASSIVE fan of maximum ride… I decided to write a fic on that! Basically if you're a fan you will know that Fang (being an idiot) just left Max and the flock because of the all too perfect Dylan *gives evils***

**Yes I know he is cute. But shhh. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. But I do keep fang and Iggy in my wardrobe**

**Fang: HELP!**

**Iggy: LET US OUT**

**Bwahhahahaha**

**Fly On. **

**X**

Max.

_I have lost him._

_He left me here, with only a fricking note to say goodbye. Not a kiss or an explanation. I sit on my messed up bed listening to songs that remind me of him._

**But darlin,**

**You are the only exception **

_My wings are wrapped around me to stop my insides (mainly my heart of course). My cheeks are stained with the tears I'm crying for that stupid amazing boy. I know it was stupid, I look at the cuts on my arm- I just didn't know what else to do._

_Was I not good enough for him? Did he leave because he found someone else, someone who could make better cookies than me? Someone who had more beautiful wings? More tears fall. I keep thinking of him, his perfect figure, and his amazing mysterious, dazzling eyes. The cute little smile which makes my heart beat a thousand times. I don't think I have a reason to live anymore._

_The flock would survive without me; they have Angel in my place now. Fang would live, everyone would just move on without me. They are already leaving me behind. Why would they care if I disappeared? You know what; I think I might do it. Something I thought I would never even consider._

_I think I'm going to end my life._

Fang.

_I left. I can't believe I managed to. I just want to turn around and see her, chasing after me looking beautiful – like an angel. But she has no clue where I am. I've never felt so alone. I just want to turn around and fly back home to her, my one true beautiful love. Who cares if we die soon? At least we will be together when the apocalypse happens. We can hug each other and tell the other that it'll be ok. _

_You know what?_

_Screw Dylan – I'm going back._

Max

_Thank god they all went flying. Otherwise Angel would know my plan. I can't believe I'm picking up the knife we usually use to carve a chicken and I'm going to use it to kill me. Tears keep falling- I'm scared. But the pain will go. I head for Fangs room. I open the all too familiar door. It creaks like it always did, his room is still covered in posters of random bands I've never heard of. I sit on his bed. I take a breath and hold the knife up and close my eyes. I'm ready. _

**Fang**

_I fly back, quicker than I ever have before. I suddenly hear Nudge;_

"**IGGY THAT HURT!" **_Nudge shouts at Iggy who I can see coming towards to me. He grins a little smile realising it's me._

"**FANG!" **

_I smile, it's my family. They are all here… or are they?_

"**Hey Iggy, where's Max?" **_I ask. Not that I don't want to see him, I just need to find her. To make sure she's safe. _

"**Back at the house, we left her crying to music."**

_That stung. How will I make up for the hurt I've caused? I say thanks and head home, 2 more minutes to go. I will see her. _

_Suddenly I hear a scream- coming from the house, __**MAX**__! _

**Max**

_I push the knife into my stomach. I scream out in pain. God that hurts like hell! WHY DID I DO THIS STUPID THING? I lie on the bed, in pain- more pain than before, I cry wishing Fang was here. Then you never guess what…He was standing right in front of me. _

"**Max, Why?"**

_Silent tears fall down his cheek whilst he takes out the knife from my stomach. He kissed my dry lips and I looked up at him._

"**Because there was no point of life without you."**

_I reply softly since I'm loosing my strength, fast. What do I do? He came back. Why couldn't he have been 2minutes early?_

_He takes hold of my hand. _

"**I'm going to call an ambulance."**

_He took out his phone; he explained what was going on to a random person on the other end of the phone. They were on their way It was a race against time, my time was nearly over. _

_The flock returned a minute later. They headed for the room all excited. Then they saw me. I never felt so bad and selfish. Their faces made me cry harder. Fang held onto me, murmuring that everything was going to be ok. But I didn't know whether to believe him this time. The ambulance turned up as I closed my eyes._

**Fang**

"**DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES MAXIMUM RIDE!"**

_I screamed at her, I kissed her on the lips and started CPR. One, Two, Three breathe. The paramedics rushed in, she was still alive, barely though. They put her on the weird moving bed and took her to the ambulance. I jumped in with her. The machine went quiet. She was gone._

**Max**

_It is weird. I'm looking down to see Fang cry, why is he crying? Look I'm here HELLO? _

_Then I see what he is crying next to, it's me. Well a pale dead me that is. Guess I had been a right darn idiot. I saw my family- my flock come out and hug fang. All in tears. Why had I been so stupid?_

_Why had I let my emotions over rule me? _

_**God Fang- I'm so sorry.**_

**The end.**

**Tell me what you though x**


	2. Fang finding Max's diary

_**Hey, I wasn't sure if I was going to add anymore to this story, it seemed alright enough with just the one chapter. But I thought I should put in something about the funeral. And all that **___

_**So here goes.**_

_**Sorry if this ruins it, this is my biggest worry.**_

_**Rate/Review/Subscribe.**_

_**Much love**_

_**I x**_

**I can't believe she's gone. **

Fang sat on the end of Max's bed, red rimmed eyes from weeping silently all of the night. He thought they would be together forever. Oh why did he listen to Dylan and leave? This could have been avoided, Max would have been happy, and if they would have died because of the apocalypse, they could have died in each others arms kissing one final goodbye. Instead he had watched Max suffer in pain from a dramatic suicide.

He looked next to the bed, it was her diary. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read it, it had been Max's secret place. She wrote all her thoughts in there, all her emotions. But he was curious to find about the last few weeks, and what made her choose to die. He took a deep breathe and opened the book.

**Diary of Maximum Ride.**

**Friday 18****th**** June. **

**Emotion: the same as the past week, depressed.**

_**I have this feeling, why do I have it? I'm max; I should be able to get over guys. It's pretty simple according to the films. You just, cry for like 2 days and get up and find another guy. But I can't imagine life without Fang. I don't **_**Want **_**life without him. He was my happy ever after, my dark mysterious prince. My lover **__**and **__**my best friend. I've lost all of that because he just left. WITHOUT A FRICKING GOODBYE OR EXPLANATION! Only to say I'll see you in a while. -Uhh dude, I can't wait that long. I'll just die inside and you won't want me-. He'll probably find someone else by then. Who will be more beautiful (which is easy), more fun, more interesting, more amazing than me. I have no fricking chance.**_

_**What's the point in life without Fang?**_

**Ways I could die:**

_**A) Jump off a building**_

_Problem – we fly _

_**B) Get an Eraser to beat me up**_

_Problem- they are basically all dead._

_**C) Stab self**_

_Problem- that's boring. But best idea so far_

_**D) Tablet overdose**_

_Problem – That's even more boring!_

_**-blow myself up with one of Iggy and gazzy's bombs**_

_Problem- they would blame themselves_

**C seems to be the best idea. Congratulations option C you are the way I'm going to die. I'll have to wait for them all to get out the house though, Angel would figure out what I'm doing. Plus if I don't go through with it, I can sort myself out for them to get back.**

Fang put down the diary and held his head in his hand. Why? Why the hell would she even think that? He silently cried and after 10minutes, he got up and got into his suit and headed for the funeral where the others waited for one of the most depressing days of their lives.


End file.
